New Beginning
by Kymaera
Summary: Joe's reached a turning point in his life and Matt's has something special planned in celebration... (MattxJoe friendship fic, Joe's pov, same universe as "Catch Me").


Author's Note: This is just a quick little ficclet that I wrote on a whim one night

Author's Note: This is just a quick little ficclet that I wrote on a whim one night. It's kind of fluffy with Yamajyou undertones. Yes, that's right, Yamajyou, which means they're gay. If you don't like it, feel free to leave. Oh, and while I'm at it, I might as well remind everyone that I *don't* own Digimon, and this was written purely for fun, so there'd be no point in suing me. 

Thank you so much for the inspiration, Rae-san! I don't know where I'd be without your friendship. 

Reviews always apreciated, flames will be posted on various MLs and laughed at. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New Beginning

By Rahn Starsnake

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" I look at Matt skeptically. "I really should be studying…" I try to turn back but he grabs me by the arm.

"Joe, you promised you would spend some time with me and you've been studying all day. I think you can spare a couple of hours to spend time with your friends." He gives me an exasperated look and releases my arm. I guess he's right. A few hours won't hurt… much… 

As we're boarding the subway, I ask him again where we're going. He glares at me and then smiles that little half-smile of his. "Well, as I've told you," he elbows me playfully, "I wanted to take you out to celebrate. It's not everyday my best friend comes out of the closet—" It's my turn to glare. I may have admitted that I'm gay, but I don't necessarily want the whole world to know… at least, not until I'm a little more comfortable with the idea that _anyone_ knows. He ignores my glare and continues, "So, we're going out. But first we're going to stop by Mimi's new apartment."

"Matt," I say, exasperated, "you know what I meant!" He looks over at me innocently. "Alright, if you're going to be difficult, I'll rephrase the question. _Why_ are we going to Mimi's?" 

"Because she asked us to come see her new apartment." I sigh and turn away from him. I know him well enough to recognize when he's being obstinate just to annoy me. If he's not going to give me a straight answer, I'll just wait until we get there. 

* * * * *

Matt knocks on the door of apartment B12. Well, I guess this is it. I hope this doesn't take too long, I _know_ Matt has something planned and I am curious what it is. Lost in my speculations, I hardly notice when Matt pulls me into the apartment and the door swings shut behind me.

"SURPRISE!" 

I nearly have a heart attack as several of my friends seem to sprout suddenly from the furniture like so many weeds. Just as I am about to collapse in shock, Mimi runs up to me (although how she can run in those shoes she wears…) and throws her arms around my neck. "Oh, Joe, I just think this is the best! I'm so happy for you! So, who's the lucky guy?" I blush and pull away, still slightly shocked. Before I have time to gather my thoughts enough to respond, I'm interrupted. 

"Come on, Mimi, you can't hog him," the new voice protests. "Let the rest of us in on the action!" Tai throws his arm over my shoulder and pats me on the back. "Congratulations, Joe!" I blush again. Why is this such a big deal? "So, how long have you known?" He grins at me, waiting expectantly for the answer. 

"Oh, n…not too long," I stutter, finally finding my voice… or some close facsimile anyway. That's just great. You'd think I would be able to relax around Tai and the others by now, but here I am stuttering like a two-year-old. I mean it's been five years since we met in the Digiworld… But I can't. They always seem to make me more nervous. Especially Tai. He's just so cheerful and energetic all of the time. Matt's the only one I can really talk to, and he doesn't count because I knew him before we got pulled into that alternate universe. 

I sigh, but Tai doesn't seem to notice. He's already redirected his attention elsewhere. He gives me an absent-minded pat on the shoulder before he moves off to talk to TK and Kari. 

After receiving congratulations from several more people, I wander over to the couch, slightly dazed by everything that's going on around me. I've never been to good at parties, especially surprise parties, although I appreciate the lengths that everyone has gone through for me. I would have much rather preferred a quiet evening with Matt… Thinking about him brings me back to Tai's question. How long _have_ I known that I'm attracted to gu–that I'm gay? 

The real question is, when did I realize that I was in-love with Matt? 

We've been friends for years, but when did it start to mean more? Sure, I didn't see him much after my dad got a new job and we moved across the bay. After his parents got divorced and his mom ended up living down the hall from us, he would come over to play whenever he came to visit TK, but other than that we didn't spend a lot of time together. Imagine my surprise when he showed up at summer camp that year. And then there was the whole Digiworld ordeal… 

I guess it was during our adventures in the Digiworld that we really became the friends we are now. Some of my fondest memories are of that time; the nights when Matt and I would sit up during watch and talk, with Gomamon and Gabumon curled up by our sides… 

That's it, I realize suddenly. I've known since the Digiworld. I was twelve then. Can someone really know something like that at twelve? I guess it must be possible, because I was very certain when I left Mimi that it was Matt I was worried about and Matt who was occupying the majority of my thoughts and dreams. I didn't want to leave Mimi, but it was necessary for her to continue gathering allies and I felt she was well protected in the event that something dangerous did attack. She was better at persuading digimon to join our forces, anyway. I was just in the way. 

"Joe? Are you alright?" Sora's voice jerks me from my thoughts. 

"Wha?! Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking…" She gives me an inquisitive look, but doesn't pry and moves away to talk to Mimi. I've always felt comfortable around Sora, which I suppose is a good thing since she and Matt are dating now and when I'm not busy studying, I'm usually spending time with Matt. They seem so happy now, but I just know that this isn't going to end well for him. I just don't want to see him get hurt again. 

I gave up being jealous of his numerous girl- and boyfriends after I realized that he would always remain my friend, no matter who he was dating. After his disastrous relationship with Tai the year after we returned from the Digiworld (that one was doomed from Day One), I realized that he needed me to be a friend more than anything else. I can't count the number of times he's come to me with relationship problems…

"Joe. Here, I made this for you. It's your favorite." My attention quickly focuses on the cup held in front of me. I take it from Matt and sip cautiously as he flops down next to me on the sofa.

"Mmm…" I sigh contentedly. "Where did you get the ingredients for a blackberry shake?" He flashes a rare grin. 

"I figured, since today was a special occasion… It was Mimi who donated the frozen blackberries. I saw them as I was looking for the ice crea—cubes. She said she didn't mind, so… She claims to have picked and frozen them herself, while she was in America." He shakes his head doubtfully. "So, how do you like the party?" I try to answer him, but my mouth is full of shake. Before I can say anything, he continues, "I know you don't normally _like_ parties, but I figured if it was a small group of people you knew…" 

Finally able to swallow without giving myself an ice-cream headache, I lie, "It's great. I've never had a surprise party before and I really appreciate that you guys were willing to do this for m—" 

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" he smiles to take the edge of his words. "Well, it won't be too much longer, don't worry. Just a few presents and then the cake…"

I sputter into my glass. "Presents?! Cake?! Matt…" but I don't get any further because everyone has gathered around the couch, each holding a package of various shape and size. "Oh dear…"

Everyone chuckles and then piles their presents in front of me on the coffee table. The first one I pick up is a small box, badly wrapped with a hastily scrawled "Congrats, Joe! From: Tai" on the top in permanent ink. Letting my curiosity edge out my doubt, I carefully unwrap it and open the box. 

"Tai," I pause. I just know my cheeks are bright red, "what use could I possibly have for this…" I hold up the jar of Vaseline and shoot him a confused look. He's grinning like a maniac and, much to my consternation, everyone else bursts out laughing. 

"Hey, you never know when a jar of Vaseline might come in handy." He winks and I feel my cheeks burn hotter. "Besides, Vaseline has plenty of more…mundane uses. I'm sure you can find _something_ to do with it…" 

Fighting down my embarrassment, I roll my eyes and pick up the next gift. This one is carefully wrapped in shimmer-y pink paper with a very elaborate bow. Mimi. I sigh. This is going to be an interesting evening…

~owari~


End file.
